prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Whip Strawberry Berry Coord
(ホイップいちごベリー) is a Lovely-type coord from the brand Sweet Honey. It has made a cameo appearance in Go! Up! Stardom!, and it first appeared in episode 32 worn by Rinka Aoba. It resembles the Whip Strawberry Sweet Coord, Whip Strawberry Soda Coord, Chocolate Whipped Cream Coord, Whip Strawberry Mint Coord, and the Chocolate Whipped Jam Coord. User Appearance Top A vanilla-colored top with a cone pattern and a band of white going down the middle. Six light purple buttons held by white string adorn this section, surrounded by a light purple piped border. Around the bottom is a light purple section with a ribbon tied around it, held by white string and a single, pink, heart-shaped strawberry slice. The top of the neck is white with light purple lining and a band of cream, lining the lavender section and tie hanging from it. Sewn to the middle are three, heart-shaped strawberry slices, two of which are turned in the opposite direction. The white sleeves have many decorations, including cream, a pale lilac ruffled strip lined in pale pink, cone fabric with a ribbon on the side, and pale lilac pleats lined in pale pink. White gloves are included with an accent sewn to the middle of the wrist. Bottoms A pale cream cone scalloped tutu with white fabric and thick, pale lilac cream around the bottom, where a pattern of large, pink heart-shaped strawberries alternating in direction reside. A light purple peplum is sewn over this with Sweet written in pale blue frosting, along with a heart, dollops of white cream, and a single, heart strawberry slice next to a chocolate heart. The stitching matches the pale lilac ruffled lining. Shoes White boots with a pale lilac platform sole and thick wedge heel, lined by cream. On the front of the ankle and corner are two hearts, one made from strawberry, the other chocolate with gold writing and diamonds. Going down the side of the leg is wavy pale lilac cream, and the cuff is made from cone fabric. Sewn to the middle is a light purple ribbon with white stitching and a heart-shaped strawberry slice. A strip of light purple is sewn around the top of the cuff. Accessory A white crimped chef hat with a large heart-shaped strawberry slice on the corner, followed by two others, one facing with its seed side out, and one chocolate. Around the bottom is a light purple band and a row of cream. Game is a Lovely PriChan Rare Coord from the brand Sweet Honey. It first appeared in Vol. 4. Image Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Whip Strawberry Berry.png 0476A59F-3D52-4408-B24D-98F91896BC38.png 0996D056-B91A-4174-8FB6-A72BB24097E1.png 4-16.png 57DF19F8-8E29-48B3-9E96-FBBD1100865D.png B9FDE4E1-8E1E-4404-B7A1-C7EE4186B7E9.jpeg D0VLjFfU8AEXCoS.jpg Anime Screenshots Go! Up! Stardom! 20.jpg Whip Strawberry Sweet, Soda, and Berry Coord Intro.png Maiden Attention Please 1.jpg Maiden Attention Please 3.jpg Maiden Attention Please 4.jpg Maiden Attention Please 5.jpg Maiden Attention Please 7.jpg Maiden Attention Please 8.jpg Maiden Attention Please 9.jpg Maiden Attention Please 10.jpg Maiden Attention Please 11.jpg Maiden Attention Please 12.jpg Maiden Attention Please 15.jpg Maiden Attention Please 16.jpg Maiden Attention Please 17.jpg Maiden Attention Please 18.jpg Maiden Attention Please 20.jpg Maiden Attention Please 21.jpg Maiden Attention Please 22.jpg Maiden Attention Please 23.jpg Maiden Attention Please 27.jpg Maiden Attention Please 28.jpg Maiden Attention Please 29.jpg Maiden Attention Please 32.jpg Everyone's Favorite! Wonderful Patissiere Miracle Kiratts.png Maiden Attention Please 33.jpg Maiden Attention Please 34.jpg Maiden Attention Please 35.jpg Maiden Attention Please 36.jpg Maiden Attention Please 37.jpg Maiden Attention Please 38.jpg Maiden Attention Please 39.jpg Maiden Attention Please End Pose.png Category:Lovely Coord Category:Coord Category:Coord Box Category:Sweet Honey Category:Prichan Rare Category:Vol. 4 Category:Anime Category:Anime Coord Category:Rinka Coord